Tynan Arashi
Tynan Stormson Arashi is a First Year at Osaka Gakuin and is the eldest adopted child of House Arashi. Transferred from Northern Britain to Japan regularly by his adoptive family, the Arashi House Family, he is an expert at manipulating his Bio-Lightning with magic and wields his Lightning Bolt Blade, christened Arashi no Tsubasa 嵐の翼 , with skill. Appearance Tynan appears as a tall, strong young Caucasian man of six three. His hair is short and combed back, usually ending with it becoming somewhat spikey while his dark blue eyes look closely reptilian. He possesses an intimidating aura that many tend to avoid trifling with. His casual attire is composed of a blue suit coat with a white button up shirt, with two top buttons undone, over a black t-shirt. He wears black jeans and black leather shoes. Combat attire composes of a disposable long sleeve shirt and a sleeveless, blue, lightning retardant jacket. Black combat boots are also present over his black jeans. Personality Externally, Tynan has a poise of a respectable, high class Japanese elite. Always standing up or sitting straight with a focused gaze. In reality, his inner struggle regarding his family and his heritage distracts him, so he is in constant need of something to do. His Scottish-ness bleeds through at times. He has a short temper and becomes irritated by foolish people. He is not foolish. He thinks about the consequences of his actions and the actions of others. He does not easily associate with those who make idiotic choices and avoids the association of those who are vulgar. He finds amusement when moronic plots go awry and causes the perpetrators to suffer. But, despite the amusement, Tynan still vouches for them so their lesson can sink in or so he may be amused in the future. In combat, Tynan has discipline and restraint with a quick wit. He tries hard to prevent openings in his attack form and avoids following attack patterns that can be exploited. He is a minimalist, but will use the unorthodox; from feinting slashes to headbutts. But he grows impatient quickly, despite his discipline, and can make mistakes if he becomes unbalanced. He tries though. Abilities and Armament Power Tynan uses all aspects of his power; his magical ability, his physical abilities, and his draconic power, in conjunction in combat. Draconic As per his birthright, Tynan possesses a great amount of power inherited from his father, though only half the power of a fully grown Blue Lightning Dragon. He can generate electricity directly from his body and the ions in the air, amplified during the stormier seasons. Whatever part of his body generates the lightning will become tougher and scaly with the lightning glowing between the scales. Tynan's body can easily absorb and conduct half of what his own body can produce until it does him harm. However, with the amount that can be absorbed, it can accelerate wound recovery and recharge him in a way. To make up for his lack of full power, Tynan uses magic to control his Bio-Lightning. Magic Tynan's use of magic is centered around control over his Bio-Lightning, making many assume he is more of an advanced Lightning Mage. This is inaccurate, considering his biology produces the lightning itself and that all the magic goes into manipulating it. *'Discharge:' A basic lightning bolt that ranges in power from harmless sting to lethal tase. *'Chain Discharge:' Does as it implies. Multiple targets adjacent to each other (at most three meters) can be hit with a single bolt. *'Electrokinetic Wave:' Sends a blast of force capable of throwing nearby targets back with bonebreaking force. *'Electrokinesis:' Using electromagnetics, one can easily influence metallic objects and move them around. Nonmetallic objects require an electromagnetic field be placed around it. Difficulty of the ability depends on the size of such objects. *'Polarization:' A reflection shield that can stop physical attacks and even bounce them back with added energy. *'Lightning Wing:' A much more powerful variant of Electrokinetic Wave, one projects the wave beneath them, creating an upward thrust that can reach significant heights. Sustaining the energy allows one to glide or slow decent, but concentration must be maintained, which prevents certain powers to be used. Physical Physically, Tynan is very strong and tough, thanks to his draconic blood. His skin turns scaly and tough, which can stop a bullet, but with strain. He can lift twice his weight, easily, and possesses ample reflexes. Tynan's combat skillset is composed of kendo and mixed martial arts, often chaining both into his sequences. His kendo is normally focused on blocking strikes, then countering with a stronger strike. Weaponry Arashi no Tsubasa 嵐の翼 Sciathán na Stoirme: Translated "Wing of Storm", Tynan wields a katana with a blade composed entirely of lightning plasma suspended within a force field, weightless. The force field gives it shape and the illusion of solidity. It can cut and burn through most mundane materials and releases an electric shock, possibly stunning if more power was diverted to the shield. Projectiles deflect off of the blade if they are hit in mid air and one is capable of fencing with it. At rest, Sciathán na Stoirme appears as a mere hilt bound in leather with a spike at the top with a blue crystal spiking out the pommel. Activated, the spikes split, forming the hilt catcher guard and revealing the end of the crystal, where the blade ignites out of. One cannot easily wield this type of sword, given its lack of weight in the blade. This requires sufficient arm strength and discipline to control the blade through the hilt. Weaknesses A great flaw in Tynan's attacks is his short temper and patience level. This can often lead to mistakes. On an added note, he tries hard to not underestimate or overestimate. His minimalist attitude conflicts with his temper almost always. History Born Tynan Stormson, according to his passport, Tynan Arashi was born in Rosslin, Scotland, with no memory of his early childhood before finding himself in Sapporo, Japan, lost with no memory prior to his eighth birthday. He was found by the patriarch of the Arashi clan and taken in to be a part of that family. The patriarch immediately imparted his knowledge of Tynan's draconic heritage so Tynan would understand his difference early on, allowing him to cope with it at a young age. Tynan then grew up with an unusual curriculum. Before adolescence, he was taught mastery over the English and Japanese languages then sent to Europe to study Gaelic and of his heritage in Ireland and Scotland before returning to Japan. For three years, starting at his adolescence, he was taught how to magically control his draconic gifts with magic and the application of swordplay, also being given and trained in the use of Arashi no Tsubasa by his adoptive father. By his sixteenth birthday, Tynan was enrolled and accepted into Osaka Gakuin, established as part of the school's most intriguing elite. Category:Steve's Stuff Category:Character Category:Male Category:Student Category:Half Dragon Category:Supernatural Category:Accepted Character